


one love, two mouths

by ailurish



Series: Sweater Weather [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tacos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailurish/pseuds/ailurish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>donghae has a mildly concerning taco obsession. eunhyuk ends up alone with him in a hotel room. suddenly tacos are not very important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one love, two mouths

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this photo](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BYkbkFZCcAALiNx.jpg) that donghae posted to twitter on their last night in mexico.

Eunhyuk is half-asleep when his phone dings through the stillness, accompanied by a loud buzz that he can practically feel in his bones. He ignores it. Sure enough, the jolting noise sounds again.

                **haek dong haek**

                are you hungry?

                **haek dong haek**

                come to my room if you’re hungry

He considers it. He swings his legs off the side of the bed, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes. It’s not like he’d meant to fall asleep anyway, but it’s tempting to just crawl back under the cool, dark covers and rest. The phone rings. It’s Donghae, of course, and they have a brief conversation in half-sentences that ends in Eunhyuk’s agreement to go eat room service in Donghae’s hotel room down the hall. ("Hey, did you –" "Yeah" "So, are you–" "In a minute." "Okay. See you." "Yep.")

When Donghae answers his knock, it’s obvious that his energy level is much higher than Eunhyuk’s at the moment. But the great thing about Donghae’s enthusiasm is that it’s catching. He practically skips over to the little desk in the room, shifting the small mess of things onto the entertainment system to make way for the room service tray.

“Look at this,” Donghae says with a grin, and lifts the plate cover with a flourish.

Eunhyuk laughs, covering his grin with a hand. “You actually did it.”

“Of course I did it! We’re in _Mexico_ , how can I come to Mexico without eating a _real Mexican taco_?”

“You know it’s not going to taste like a Korean taco.”

Donghae only rolls his eyes. They pull the desk further into the room so that Eunhyuk can use the bed as a second chair; one of Donghae’s candles nearly slides off the surface in the process and ends up being re-homed to the bedside table.

The tacos are delicious. Donghae should have ordered more of them because Eunhyuk is starving all of a sudden, the loss of lingering adrenaline from the show last night finally catching up to him. Donghae could not be any happier about the taco situation; Eunhyuk returns from washing his hands to find him precariously setting up his phone for a picture.

“Quick, it’s on a timer.” The light on the camera blinks out a countdown.

“Are you tweeting that?” Eunhyuk asks when it’s finished, taking his seat. Donghae nods, already on it. He’s always promoting his business in the most obvious way, but those tweets always manage to come off as genuine rather than marketing. It’s kind of genius now that he thinks about it.

The tacos are delicious. At least to him; Eunhyuk has no idea what to look for in authentic Mexican food, but it’s good enough that they eat in near silence.

Donghae clears the plates up when they’re done and sets them outside the door for hotel staff to collect later. Eunhyuk returns the desk to its original spot, then lies out on the bed, blinking tiredly at the ceiling. They’re flying across the ocean again tomorrow for their first show in London. He knows they have an army of staff helping them get from one place to the next, but he still feels tense at the thought of being responsible for everyone. They’d made it through South America in one piece, they can make it through one stop in Europe. Still, he can’t help running the itinerary through his head.

The bed dips, and Eunhyuk staunchly keeps his eyes shut even as Donghae settles up close to his side. “Are you going back to your room?” he asks, his breath stirring the hair at the back of Eunhyuk’s neck.

“I’ll stay here.” Donghae hums low in acknowledgment, the deep timbre of his voice resonating along Eunhyuk’s spine. “Did you set an alarm? We have to catch our flight to London.”

His response comes in the form of Donghae humming the chorus of _Oppa Oppa_. “London,” he starts, and he’s somehow gotten closer, the word caressing Eunhyuk’s neck, “Tokyo,” – he’s definitely doing it on purpose now, lips brushing against his skin as he speaks, “New York;” a soft kiss, “Paris;” and a warm, sucking kiss just under the corner of his jaw that sends a definite shiver through him.

“Donghae,” Eunhyuk says, turning his head. Donghae meets his eyes with a lowered gaze and a smile so knowing that Eunhyuk has to kiss him, just softly. “Lock the door.”

His smile widens, tongue peeking out of the corner of Donghae’s mouth, before he rolls off the bed and bounces towards the door.

Eunhyuk takes the time to sit up and pull his t-shirt over his head easily, hearing the chain slide across the door. He folds the shirt and neatly drops it off the side of the bed, looking up to catch Donghae still standing by the door, watching him. He tries not to fidget or cover himself, letting Donghae look as he makes his way back over to the bed, climbing back on to kneel in front of Eunhyuk. He doesn’t say anything, just fits warm hands around Eunhyuk’s ribcage and nudges close enough to resume their kiss.

It’s filled with more want than before, warm exhalations of breath across each other’s cheeks. Eunhyuk attempts to lift the hem of Donghae’s shirt but becomes distracted by his tongue, knuckles just brushing against the skin of his hips, hovering there as he indulge in Donghae’s familiar mouth.

He’s remembered what he was doing, gotten the cloth pushed up to his ribs when Donghae pulls back and says, “You taste like tacos.”

Eunhyuk has to laugh, dropping his hands. “You’re obsessed,” he says, but shakes his head and leans forward to taste Donghae’s smiling lips again. He’s almost got the shirt lifted to his underarms when Donghae pulls away again, a rushed, excited “Wait!” leaving Eunhyuk to groan in frustration as Donghae launches himself off the bed.

He rifles around in one of his bags while Eunhyuk sits still on the bed, letting himself focus on the heat now running through his body. Donghae returns, kneeling in front of Eunhyuk and placing two condoms and a bottle of lubricant between them with the soft sound of crinkling foil. Then he withdraws his hand and waits.

Eunhyuk hesitates, but just barely – he reaches out toward the lube and, with light fingers, pushes it gently towards Donghae.

He pretends not to see the expression that crosses his face. It’s too earnest, too serious, too humble – _something_ that makes Eunhyuk have to fight down a blush when Donghae says, “Are you sure?” with imploring eyes.

“I’m sure.”

A smile flits across his face as Donghae leans up on his hands for a fleeting kiss. “Okay.”

Donghae stands one last time, and while he’s finally losing his shirt, then jeans and boxers all in one go, Eunhyuk rips open the foil on one of the condoms. He wastes no time when Donghae kneels on the bed again, steadying Donghae with a hand on his hip, meeting his eye with a small smirk. He’s maybe not the smoothest when he rolls the down Donghae’s length, but only because he’s busy watching the way his eyelids sink shut at the touch.

He finds the lube and warms some between his hands, pressing close, sharing a kiss that’s heated and full of intent this time, letting Donghae’s soft moan into his mouth when Eunhyuk wraps slick fingers around his shaft and tugs. He keeps the pace just this side of too slow until Donghae’s frustration becomes known with an insistent tongue and rocking hips.

After a particularly swift twist of the wrist, Eunhyuk tightens his grip and then Donghae pulls away from his mouth, panting slightly. He gathers both of Eunhyuk’s wrists – the one gripping his hip, the one gripping his – and holds them in his hands. The look he gives him then is hazy, tongue peeking out between his smile. He leans forward, crowding Eunhyuk, stretching his arms above his head when he lays him out on the mattress, the bare skin of their chests pressing together. “My turn,” he says happily.

Anticipation threads through his veins. When Donghae slides his hands from Eunhyuk’s wrists and drops them down to his waist, he keeps his arms there above his head, crossed at the wrist. Eunhyuk stretches his shoulders a bit. Hooking his fingertips beneath the cotton waistband of Eunhyuk’s pants, Donghae raises an eyebrow.

“Is that okay?”

Eunhyuk lifts his hips helpfully as Donghae drags his pants off, concentrating on the feel of his knuckles as they slide down his outer thighs. “I like it.”

“Hmm,” Donghae hums in acceptance, reaching back for the lube and the remaining , tearing open the latter and rolling it on quickly. Eunhyuk’s hips rise restlessly at the contact, blood rushing down, but Donghae doesn’t tease. He pauses with the lube. “Are you going to be okay tomorrow? It’s a long flight…”

He looks genuinely worried, and it’s sweet, so Eunhyuk bites down on the nervous giggle that threatens its way up his chest. “Well. It’s been a while.”

Donghae smiles. “I know.”

He tries not to, but he squeezes his eyes shut on the first cool press of a fingertip and concentrates on breathing. Donghae moves slow, waiting patiently for Eunhyuk to relax.

He nearly jumps when Donghae trails the fingers of his free hand up his inner thigh, over-sensitive. But Donghae keeps at it, gently kneading his inner thigh, tracing up over his hip. His hand pauses. The sound of the lube clicking open again, adding to the slickness. Donghae’s hand leaves his hip to hook under one of his knees; Eunhyuk gets the idea, pulling his knees up so his feet are flat on the bed. Donghae nudges closer and adds a second finger easily.

The strangeness subsides. Before long, Eunhyuk opens his eyes just enough to peer out at Donghae’s patient expression.

Donghae flicks his eyes up and smiles when he sees that Eunhyuk is watching him. He leans forward and nips at the skin over Eunhyuk’s hips, smoothing over the shock with his tongue. The press of Donghae’s fingers inside him makes him bite his lip, stretch out and uncross his wrists in favor of grabbing the bed sheets above his head. More of Donghae’s teeth catching teasingly on the thin skin over his hip; Eunhyuk’s eyes sliding shut again to the feel of Donghae’s mouth so close to him. His mouth is barely hovering over the head of his , warm and teasing, and it distracts him from the burn when Donghae adds a third finger.

Maddeningly, teasingly, Donghae wraps his lips only around the tip, sucking lightly as Eunhyuk finds it nearly impossible to breathe without tensing. It’s so quiet, only panting breaths and soft, wet skin sounds filling the room, but Eunhyuk finds that there’s no awkwardness between them. Donghae presses his free hand around Eunhyuk’s hip again and he lets pleasure sweeten the burn of the stretch when Donghae starts to hook his fingers inside of him. Eunhyuk bites back a moan, twists his fingers in the sheets, thinks happily about how much has changed in him. How much is still the same, but different, more, _better_ than it had been, how far he’s come since Paris.

He feels Donghae shift his weight off his heels, his fingers moving more shallowly as he leans forward to hover over Eunhyuk’s body. “Hyuk,” he says, a breath and a question, nudging his nose into Eunhyuk’s cheek.

Eunhyuk only smiles, giving into the temptation of Donghae’s lips. His fingers leave his body, and he actually whines.

Donghae huffs out a laugh and leans further still to grab one of the throw pillows off the hotel bed. With his chest hovering above Eunhyuk’s head, he takes the opportunity to press a kiss to the center of it – happy to be having, after all of the wanting.

When Donghae leans back there’s a flush to his cheeks. Eunhyuk grins, finally lowering his arms in favor of wrapping them around Donghae’s neck, keeping his head in place so that he can nip carefully along his jaw. He has the presence of mind to know that he can’t leave any marks, though, so he goes for a deep kiss to his mouth again, hooking his fingers into Donghae’s hair.

Donghae is the one who manages to pull away, breathing harshly. He reaches down to tug at his own , dropping his forehead onto Eunhyuk’s chest. After a few seconds of Eunhyuk’s keen awareness of his own neglected , Donghae taps on his side to get him to lift his hips for long enough to slide the pillow underneath his lower back.

He settles back on his haunches, no objections when Eunhyuk starts stroking himself. Eunhyuk’s knees lift again, brushing along Donghae’s side until he hooks an arm underneath one knee. With the other he fumbles with the lube and Eunhyuk notices for the first time that Donghae is also nervous, a thought that makes his mouth go dry at the same time as it tightens his chest. They’ve done this before – not often, sure, not with Donghae in this position, but it isn’t new.

He’s glad he’s flexible, because he takes the bottle from Donghae’s hands and flips open the lid for him. Donghae’s eyes meet his, dark and wide.

“I’ll be okay. I promise.”

Donghae swallows, nods. The lube gets reapplied liberally. Donghae checks gently to make sure Eunhyuk is still relaxed and open enough – he is – and finally presses in.He does it all in one long slide, which Eunhyuk was expecting, but it still sends a jolt through him and he hisses through his teeth. Donghae moans into his shoulder, staying still. Eunhyuk lets his knees drift up even further along Donghae’s side, feeling him shiver. When the burn subsides, Eunhyuk sucks in a breath and drops a knee.

The new angle has them both gasping, Donghae’s mouth opening wetly against the skin of his shoulder. Donghae uses an arm to prop himself up, the movement taking the pressure of his body off Eunhyuk’s , which he can’t decide is a good thing or not.

Donghae studies his face for a moment, sees what he wants there, and says, “I’m going to move.”

Laughter bubbles in his chest. He mutters _Lee Donghae_ under his breath, earning a look that’s a cross between a cringe and humor. Laughter wins out, and they’re giggling breathlessly into each other’s skin right up until Donghae actually _does_ move, and their breaths become gasps.

“ __,” he manages, and he has a feeling Donghae would laugh if he wasn’t so preoccupied. His hips move shallowly, rolling thrusts that Eunhyuk tries to move with, tries to meet; he fails to quell the whine that leaves his throat, gripping at Donghae’s shoulders.

But Donghae responds to the sound, pushing in deeper until they find a rhythm. Eunhyuk’s hands slip, further down across his back, further still. Donghae moves his mouth to his collarbone, pressing distracted kisses up along the side of his neck and finally drops Eunhyuk’s other knee to support himself with both hands.

He has to shift, scramble to get that angle back as Donghae rocks into him, but when he does it’s different; Eunhyuk arches sharply against Donghae as his vision begins to cloud over.

He wants Donghae’s hands on him, he wants Donghae to hit that spot again – he lets one hand leave Donghae’s back in favor of wrapping his fingers around himself.

“C’mon,” Donghae mumbles, lifting his head. “C’mon, Hyukjae-” and that’s all the motivation he needs. The twist of his wrist matches up with the angle of Donghae’s hips and his body _hums,_ his hitting as if in response to Donghae’s pleads.

When his gaze comes back into focus, he registers the moment Donghae’s face shifts away from a pained need to something more desperate. All it takes is Eunhyuk lifting a hand into his hair and tugging gently on the dark strands and then Donghae is coming too, collapsing forward onto his elbows.

Eunhyuk waits for him to catch his breath. His weight is almost too much, breaths harsh in Eunhyuk’s ears, Eunhyuk’s fingers slipping lazily through the sweaty skin over his heaving ribcage. He mumbles something – not sure what, maybe Donghae’s name – and Donghae finally pulls back and rolls onto his side. He meets Eunhyuk’s eyes, smiling, panting through it.

The room is quiet again. Eunhyuk feels himself drifting, pulled out of it for the third time tonight by Donghae reaching over to remove his as nimbly as he can manage.

He rolls off the edge of the bed to dispose them, then holds out a hand wordlessly. Eunhyuk takes it, sitting up slowly, but there’s not as much of a sting as he expected. They file into the bathroom to shower off the sweat.

They both stand under the warm spray as best they can, Eunhyuk nearly dozing off while Donghae massages his lower back with gentle fingers, then stumble back to bed in a tangle of limbs.

“Eunhyuk-ah?” Donghae mumbles when Eunhyuk is nearly asleep.

“What?”

“Can we have tacos for breakfast?”

Eunhyuk groans and rolls away.

(Donghae, of course, follows.)

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> you might have noticed a little hint at plot. maybe one day i'll write about paris. no promises. :)


End file.
